


儿时记忆

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Summary: 是恋童相关的。恋童癖本身无罪，但真实的伤害到了儿童确实该死。仅个人观点，无任何立场。邓伦被我这样糟蹋是我该死dbq dbq dbq ORZ





	儿时记忆

**Author's Note:**

> 是恋童相关的。恋童癖本身无罪，但真实的伤害到了儿童确实该死。  
> 仅个人观点，无任何立场。邓伦被我这样糟蹋是我该死dbq dbq dbq ORZ

那件事时发生时邓伦只有四、五岁吧。  
遥远的下午，遥远的回忆，是很多年之后十七岁的邓伦忽然想起来的。  
那天十七岁的邓伦正躺在床上抽烟，无所事事，空虚的看着房顶，这段记忆像倒流的黏液，缓缓粘连的铺回脑子里。

是一个下午，夏天。他和一群同龄的孩子玩，满小区疯跑，具体怎么早已经忘了，只记得当时是有点分歧然后他落单了，他在和几个孩子争辩？也许。然后呢？  
一个叔叔忽然站出来替他主持公道，然后呢？  
他忘了。  
叔叔不知道怎么的把他骗进了单元楼里，然后呢？  
然后叔叔脱了裤子把鸡巴送进了他的嘴里。

邓伦当时刚好和叔叔的鸡巴一样高，他只用直直的站着就好了。他不知道叔叔在干嘛。  
叔叔说：“我是医生，治蛔虫的。”  
邓伦想，幼儿园才发了打虫药，甜甜的，但再打一次也是好的，更保险。大家都想做健康的小孩。  
“叔叔用这个东西把虫子从你的肚子里吸出来，”叔叔按着邓伦的头做着律动，“你看这个东西变硬了，就是虫子被吸进去了。你肚子里有不少虫子哦。”  
叔叔松开邓伦，邓伦看着一个黑乎乎的东西就竖在自己眼前，然后叔叔拿着它抖抖抖，它又软了。  
“叔叔把虫子消灭了，”叔叔拿着自己软着的鸡巴，然后再一次塞进邓伦的嘴里，“叔叔很厉害的，一般的小朋友叔叔是不会管的，叔叔只会帮漂亮听话的小朋友打虫子。”  
邓伦没有任何感受，邓伦只是迷茫的抬眼看着叔叔。叔叔眯着眼睛，邓伦确信这叔叔确实是个医生——因为其他医生有时候也会眯着眼看东西，比如会把眼镜摘下来一点，虚着眼睛看病历本。  
他能感觉到这个柱状物抵着自己的喉咙，有种在被催吐的感觉，所以邓伦情不自禁的干呕起来，但叔叔并没有把鸡巴从他嘴里抽出来的意思，反而把他的头更用力的往自己肚子上按。  
可能吐是为了让虫子从肚子里出来，叔叔才能把它们吸走，叔叔捅的好深，叔叔一定把所有虫子都吸走了，哎呀鼻子快蹭到叔叔的毛上了，邓伦一直在神游，小脑袋里东想西想。这些行为对那时的他来说只是一场普通不过的就诊而已。  
“舔舔它，”叔叔不再催吐邓伦了，“像平常吃棒棒糖一样。”他把艳红的龟头举在邓伦面前。龟头还水淋淋的，全是邓伦的口水。  
“医生叔叔每次治病都会给小朋友吃棒棒糖哦。”叔叔摸摸邓伦的头。  
邓伦只是小孩子，他真的什么都不懂。  
他用手捧着鸡巴，自己把龟头含了进去，然后用小小的粉色的舌头开始嘬。  
叔叔俯视一个漂亮的小男孩在帮自己口交他真的硬的发疼。  
“叔叔，”邓伦软乎乎的抬头望向叔叔，“这个棒棒糖怎么越舔越大呀？”  
叔叔没回答，只是喘着粗气重新按住了邓伦的头然后把鸡巴塞进他嘴里。  
之后对于邓伦来说已经没记忆了。  
无休止的律动，酸痛的腮帮子，一直重复的那句“嘴张大一点。”  
直到叔叔射在了他的嘴里。  
“这是叔叔开的药，吞了病就好了。”  
好难吃，邓伦咽了一点，悄悄吐了，他在心里说，对不起医生叔叔，我真的好讨厌吃药。

再之后叔叔穿好裤子带他离开了单元楼：“不要告诉家里人哦，说了叔叔以后就不能帮你治病了。”以后其实再也没见过叔叔，邓伦甚至几乎忘记了这件事。

太后怕了，幸好只是恋童癖不是人贩子。邓伦这样想着，有些不在意的翻了个身，把烟头按灭在床头的烟灰缸里。  
这是埋在地下不会发芽的种子，偶然被雨水冲刷露出了地面，随即又被邓伦踩了回去。再也不会有人提起这件事，不会有人知道，大地吞没了种子，影子走回黑暗里。


End file.
